Nature's Coincedences
by greeny-blue lights
Summary: Ziva and Tony are out to chase a criminal... what they think to be a criminal. Ziva has been to and returned from Tel Aviv, demanding to stay as a permanent NCIS agent. Tiva, McAbby and a bit of Jibbs. Rated T...to be sure. Not set in a particular season.
1. Chapter 1 Zevida David

A black motorbike with two people gripping on to it swerved around the corner. It was immediately followed by a black car, hurtling towards it. The front person in the motorbike lifted his pistol and shot three times at the car, creating three holes in the car's windshield. The two people in the car ducked as the bullets flew through.

Ziva David swore in Hebrew, as Tony pressed on the gas pedal. Tony chuckled, and the car again zoomed after the motorbike, catching Ziva offguard.

"I never knew you liked driving fast, Dinozzo," Ziva gasped.

"Well, this is an exception. I have to make the most of it when a crazy ninja chick is sitting in the car beside me, and we are chasing after a hot suspect," Tony answered, over the roar of the motorbike and the car put together.

"Should I shoot?" Ziva asked, watching the motorbike beginning to outrun them.

"Now or never, Ziva. Just do it," Dinozzo replied, his determined eyes on the motorbike. Ziva leant out of the window, her gun held steady. The person in the front had his eyes on the road. Ziva shot, the bullet flying. At that same moment, the person in the back turned. She spotted the flying bullet, and ducked, missing the bullet by inches. The bullet flew into the front person's back. He screamed, and then fell, run over by the motorbike. The person in the back scrambled to the front and pressed the brakes. The motorbike spun around, then stopped. The car followed suit, screeching as it braked. Ziva and Tony opened the car doors, slamming them, their guns pointed at the person standing shakily on the ground, her gun held in her white hand.

"NCIS," they both shouted, in unison.

Ziva had her gun held out, ready to press the trigger if the person should make any action. The person dropped her gun . She then lifted her helmet. Ziva gasped.

The girl looked exactly like Ziva, except she had a fourteen year old build, and skin a tone darker than Ziva's. Her dark hair fell messily to her shoulders. Her eyes were rimmed with tears, and they had dark circles under them. She looked tired and shaken. Ziva's gun clattered onto the floor, braking the eerie silence.

"Zevida." Ziva's face was rock smooth. Tony's eyes were flickering from Ziva to Zevida, again and again.

"Oh, Ziva!" The girl ran across the path, sobbing into Ziva's arms. Ziva's arms enclosed her automatically, and patted Zevida's back. Ziva looked on the brink of tears too. Tony was shocked. He stared at them. They were so similar, yet so unlike. Tony wondered who this was, and if she was really trained at Mossad, as they were taught to hide away their emotions. Zevida shuddered, and took in a large, shaky breath. Yes, Tony thought, she is becoming less like Ziva by the moment. Finally, the girl stooped crying, and wiped her eyes on her black shirt. Ziva held her close still. Finally, Ziva let her go.

"Who did I just kill, Zevi?" Ziva ask, her voice wavering slightly.

"Ishmael. How…….could…you?" Zevida whispered, breaking into tears again. Ziva gasped.

"Ish…mael!" Ziva stuttered, and her eyes could not help themselves, but began to overflow. Ziva let go of Zevida, and rushed to the dead man, lying on the floor, run over by the motorbike. Ziva did not hide her remorse. She shook the man.

"Ishmael, wake up,"she whispered. The man lay limp in her arms. "Ishmael!" she screamed. Tony thought this was getting on the brink of insanity. He rushed over to Ziva, trying to pull her away from the dead man. The girl stood rooted to the spot, tears flowing down her face.

Tony could not handle this. He pressed "Gibbs" on his speed dial.

* * *

Gibbs was drinking coffee, reclining on the chair, waiting for the ring from Dinozzo or David. Finally, his cell rang.

"What news, DiNozzo?" he asked. McGee heard and walked over to Gibbs desk, hoping to eavesdrop.

"What?" Gibbs' voice rose sharply, "Why is she like that?" McGee thought the conversation was going strangely.

"I'll be right there in a moment," Gibbs answered, and he switched the phone off. Turning to McGee, he said, "Get your stuff. This is going to be interesting." McGee, looking puzzled, prepared and followed Gibbs to the elevator.

* * *

Gibbs and McGee climbed out of the car, to be met by a sight which was shocking. Ziva was clearly crying over a dead body, with another person which Gibbs thought was Ziva, but there could not be two Zivas. Tony was wringing his hands, lounging on the car.

"Ah….boss?" Tony tried to catch Gibbs' attention, "I wouldn't go near Ziva and that…girl right now. She's a bit…ah……touchy." Gibbs ignored his warning and tapped Ziva on the shoulder. Ziva whirled around, her gunning pointing at Gibbs' head. She registered him for a moment, then lowered her gun. The girl turned around. Gibbs staggered back, looking from Ziva to the other girl, then back to Ziva. They looked so similar, as if they were twins, except the girl looked around fourteen.

"Ziva? What the hell is going on? And who is this girl?" he asked, staring at the bedraggled Ziva, whose eyes were rimmed with red.

"This is Zevida David, my cousin," she replied, her voice immediately turning flat, expressing no emotion.

"I'm a Mossad agent," Zevida replied, flipping out her identification. Gibbs was right. She was fourteen. Zevida tried to compose herself, but her voice was slightly shaky.

"What on the hell is a fourteen year old doing as an overseas agent? Aren't you meant to be fifteen or over?" Gibbs asked, his voice in shock.

"Well, ever since Ziva returned to America, the Director's gone crazy. He acts as Ziva has died in the United States. Therefore, he states that he has no children left. If anyone mentions Ziva, or anything to do with Ziva, they are sent on a suicide mission. Also, the Director, my uncle, believes that if he doesn't have any children, nor should his brothers or sisters. My father is his youngest brother. So he has sent all his nephews and nieces on suicide missions, no matter their age. We have to finish the mission, or we can not go back to Israel. That makes it nearly impossible to go home again. So, I am doomed. He sent me out with Ishmael," her heavily accented voice began to waver at the name, "And now he's dead…killed by Ziva who swore to……." Her voice broke, and tears began to leak down her face.

Ziva's face was blank, as she hugged Zevida.

Zevida began again, "I did not know it was Ziva chasing after us in the car. We thought that they were the enemy. Ishmael shot at them, then Ziva….shot…him. Right in the back. I should have died. Except I saw the bullet, and I ducked. Then Ishmael fell, and was run over by the out of control motorbike. I can't believed I fully killed him! And I can't believe that Ziva actually killed him! Ishmael and Ziva had swore to protect each other, and she kills him. What is wrong with the world?" Zevida finished., her large eyes incredulous.

"Lets get back to headquarters and sort this out." Gibbs stalked to the car.


	2. Chapter 2 Director David

Ziva and Zevida were calm, composed and expressionless when they reached headquarters.

"Zevida and I are going to the ladies bathroom," Ziva said, and the two walked briskly to the other direction. Tony sat down and began to swing on his chair, tapping his pen. After a moment, Ziva and Zevida returned again.

Gibbs motioned to Zevida, "Come with me. I need to talk. We're going to the director's office."

"Be kind on her, Gibbs," Ziva called after the retreating figures of Gibbs and Zevida. She then sat down on her chair, sighing. Tony smiled.

"Oooh, Zee-vah. That was quite an emotional display back then. Who was this Ishmael?"Tony asked, trying to make his voice sound teasing but Ziva noticed the slight twinge of jealousy. She leaned back on her chair and smiled.

"Jealous, Tony? That I have a waay better love life than you do? Aww, don't be," Ziva replied, then chuckled at Tony's changing face, "Fine then. Ishmael was just an…old friend. We swore to protect each other for our whole lives, and what is so ironic is that I...not anyone else but I, shot him. I….I can't believe it, but I s'pose everyone has to die sometime." Ziva's calm Mossad exterior was starting to crumble at the mention of Ishmael. Tony got out of his chair, and swaggered off to Ziva, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"What?" Ziva whirled around, knocking Tony off balance.

"No…need to do that," he puffed, clearly shocked. Then he smiled his supposedly "charming", and "dazzling" smile.

"Would you like to come to dinner with me tonight, Zee-vah?" he proffered his arms towards Ziva, expecting her to take it. Ziva pushed it away, her cheeks slightly tinged with pink. _This emotional extravaganza today is not doing me good, _she thought, thinking about Tony.

"No, not tonight Tony, I'm sorry. I'm not in the mood for it,"she declined gracefully.

"You never go with me to anything, except you always go with…._others _when they ask you," Tony shot back, looking hurt. He opened his mouth, about to speak, when Gibbs appeared behind him and smacked him on the head.

"Ouch Boss! Couldn't you go easy on that?"_smack, __"_I see not." Tony was rubbing his head.

"Rule number 12, Dinozzo," Gibbs hissed, turning Tony slightly crimson. Ziva stifled a chuckle.

"Ziva, come with me. We need to talk to Director David. _Now,_" Ziva stood up and followed Gibbs up the stairs, winking at an embarrassed Tony.

* * *

"Zevida, are you alright?" Ziva asked, watching Zevida sitting on the chair in front of Jenny, "Director." She inclined her head towards Jenny.

"Ziva, please sit down," Jenny motioned towards a chair, "We've been contacting Director David, your father. I think it is time to have a…..little chat with your father. Gibbs, I think you should leave. I don't think that Director David is in the right… frame of mind to see you." Gibbs nodded, looked at Jenny, then closed the door behind them.

Zevida spoke up, "Are you sure Ziva should see him now?"

Jenny nodded, "Yes. Now, or never. You also need to talk to him, Zevida." Zevida stiffened at the thought of that. Jenny turned the screen on. The Director was sitting calm and composed in his chair behind the large desk.

"Shalom, Director Shepard, how may I help you today?" he greeted pleasantly. Ziva brushed the hair from her face nervously, dreading to see her father.

"I have one of your agents here, Zevida David. I think you need to talk to her to clarify what is going on," Jenny replied, as Zevida came forward. The Director's face hardened at the sight of Zevida.

"Director," Zevida shrank slightly at the gaze he gave her.

"Where is Ishmael?" he asked her sharply.

"Z…..Ziva k...kiled him," she stuttered in reply.

"Ziva! Where is she? I will hunt her down!" he asked, his voice rising sharply. Ziva walked forward.

"Aba," she greeted him.

"Ziva! How are you?" he asked smiling pleasantly then suddenly he growled, "And why did you kill Ishmael?"

"I didn't know it was him, honestly! I thought he was the enemy!" she replied, "Why is Zevida on a suicide mission when she is only fourteen?" she enquired curiously in Hebrew. The Director stiffened and replied in Hebrew, "We do not have enough…people. Zevida is good."

"Aba, Zevida is your niece! Why do you not care about her! She can't finish it!"

"Zevida will not come back unless she has finished her mission. I heard it overlaps with NCIS, so you can help her. By the way, my daughter Ziva died in America. She must not contact me again. Farewell Zevida, and Ziva." he answered in Hebrew, then in English he said to Jen, "Bye, Director Shepard. Good Luck on the case." Jenny muttered a farewell, and turned the screen off. Turning to Zevida, she asked, "What is your mission, Zevida?"

"A Mossad officer died in America last week. I need to find out who killed him, and send the murder back," she replied.

"We will help you," Jenny patted Zevida on the back, and then ushered them out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3 Anthony DiNozzo

Ziva swung her backpack on to the floor and stretched. They had just visited the crime scene, and now there was a huge amount of stuff to do. Tony sat down, and began to read.

"What are you reading, Tony?" Ziva appeared behind Tony, breathing down his neck.

Tony jumped, "You could do well to remember that I am not immune to that!" Ziva chuckled devilishly and began to read the page.

"_Tommy DiNardo kissed Lisa lightly on the cheek. __"__Hello, sweetcheeks,__"__ he greeted her sweetly. __"__Hello Tommy,__"__ she replied, her voice dripping with syrup. Tommy smiled at her, then walked to his desk. He began to read a new book. __"__What are you reading Tommy, dear?__"__ she asked curiously. Tommy smiled, as he looked up because she was not in her seat anymore. __"__You__'__re behind me, are you not?__"__ he asked. __"__Yes,__"__ she replied, breathing down her neck, her hands wrapped around him. Tony turned around and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back passionately__……_What on the earth is this, McGee!!" she swivelled around and glared at McGee, who had clearly been eavesdropping on how Tony and Ziva found his new book based on them. McGee cowered back slightly.

"Have I….captured you're….err….essence?" McGee asked timidly.

"_Me kissing Tony!_ I should think not!" Ziva's voice was filled with fury and indignation, but she began to blush slightly. _Dammit!_ she thought, _what happened to those days were I could just hide my emotions! _She hoped her blush would pass of as an expression of anger.

"Well, you could fulfil the book's prophecy by kissing me now, Ziva! You're in just the right position!" Tony swivelled and kissed Ziva on the lips. There was a moment of stunned silence which made Tony think he had won. Ziva slapped him. Gibbs came and smacked Tony on the head.

"Rule number twelve, DiNozzo and David!" Gibbs hissed, then smacked Ziva. She winced, then returned to her desk. McGee laughed, and received a head smack.

"What?" he asked innocently, _smack, _"S…sorry boss, couldn't help myself." Gibbs smiled.

* * *

Zevida was to be placed in the custody of Ziva. Ziva was quite pleased at the announcement.

"See, Tony," she smirked smugly at Tony who was tapping his pen on the table as he was doing paperwork, "That's why I can not go out to dinner tonight with you. Aren't you done yet? Tut tut. Anyway, Bye." Ziva left for the elevator with Zevida. Tony scowled at the retreating figures of the two women.

"If you really want to do something tonight, you could come out with Abby and me," McGee offered, looking at Tony's expression. Abby walked over.

"Yeah, come with us. We're going to go to have dinner," Abby smiled.

"Thanks Abs, thanks Probie. I'll come tonight," Tony answered gratefully. He looked at the paperwork.

"Damn this paperwork!" he slammed the paperwork down, "I just can't be bothered to do it. If I can sneak out without Gibbs noticing…..bye Abs, McProbie. See you tonight!" He tiptoed to the elevator and pressed the down button. The elevator opened. Gibbs was standing there with three coffees, and a bunch of paperwork in his hand. Accidentally, since Tony was in a rush, he knocked Gibbs. The coffees fell and stained the paperwork.

"DINOZZO! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! GET BACK TO YOU'RE DESK!" Gibbs screeched, then whacked Tony on the back of the head with the paperwork. Tony crept back to the desk silently, rubbing the back of his head, followed by a fuming Gibbs.

"Bad luck Tony," McGee slightly smiled. Tony grimaced at him, then sat down, sighing, beginning to write.


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected Dinner

Ziva was sitting on the couch with Zevida, chatting.

"Hey, you know what, let's go out for dinner tonight," Ziva announced, "Then we could have a 'woman night out'….something like that. Get dressed, we're going now." Zevida jumped up excitedly, "Okay! Let's go!"

* * *

Abby, Tim and Tony climbed out of Tony's car.

"Nice night. I feel way better. My head still hurts though," Tony stretched and they walked to the entrance of the restaurant. Suddenly, they spotted Ziva and Zevida about to enter the restaurant.

"Hey, Davids!" Tony called, while Abby waved. Ziva turned around, and spotted them. Tony, Abby and Tim ran up to them.

"Zee-vah! How are you?" Tony asked pleasantly, "Hi Zevida." Zevida smiled like Ziva. Abby hugged them both.

"Let's get a table together!" Abby offered. They turned around, and saw Gibbs and Jenny, arm in arm, walking towards the restaurant. Jenny's head was on Gibbs' shoulder, and she was smiling complacently. Her hair was down, and it hung around her shoulders like a halo. She was utterly relaxed, and it seemed like Gibbs was breaking Rule 12 just that bit.

"Happy reunions," Ziva muttered.

"Hey Gibbs!" Abby called, jumping up and down. Jenny and Gibbs looked up, shocked. Jenny immediately straightened. Gibbs let go of her hand.

"Wow. Let's all go together to dinner! We haven't had a team dinner for ages!" Abby was clearly smiling, but then she frowned, "But Ducky isn't here." As she spoke Ducky's, he came up behind them.

"Is this coincidence or what?" Tony commented, "Let's go in."

* * *

Everyone laughed at Tony's strange joke. There was a happy atmosphere in the air. Even Zevida joined in the happiness. She sat between Tony and Ziva. She noticed the strange tension between Tony and her cousin.

"What is going on between you and Tony?" Zevida whispered. Ziva blushed as red as the wine cup. _Oh my goodness, _Ziva thought, _I can__'__t stop blushing. What is going on? Thanks for starting this, Zevi._

"Why are you blushing Ziva? Is there anything I need to know?" Zevida asked curiously. Ziva shook her head.

"No, Zevida," Ziva replied with her best attempt at calmness, "Why would there be?". Moments later, Zevida leant over to Tony and tapped him on the shoulder. Ziva was laughing at the comment Ducky had made, and did not notice.

"Hey, Tony," she caught Tony's attention.

"Yeah, what, little Ziva?"

"I'm not little Ziva! I hate getting called that," Zevida hissed back, then she asked curiously, "What is going on between you and Ziva?" Tony smiled as his face became tinged with pink at the cheeks. _Nothing you need to know. You would tell Ziva,_ he thought.

"Nothing," he answered hastily, "Nothing at all." He tried to smile his DiNozzo smile. Zevida was getting curious and annoyed by the minute. After a moment, she tapped her wine glass (there was no wine in it), grabbing everyone's attention. Everyone turned towards her.

"I would like to ask a question," she began, "What is going on between Ziva and Tony? They won't tell me!" The table fell silent. Ziva glared at Zevida, and Tony looked away, embarrassed. Both of their faces were turning red by the second. All eyes swivelled from Tony to Ziva, back and forth.

Gibbs broke the silence, "**IS** there anything we need to know, DiNozzo and David?"Jenny put her hand on Gibbs' arm.

"No," they both answered simultaneously. They looked at each other in the eye, then glanced away quickly.

"Any breaking of Rule 12 happening under my nose?" Gibbs asked lightly. It was Tim and Abby's turn to blush and look at their food.

"No," Abby, Ziva, Tim and Tony answered immediately. Ducky chuckled, whispering into Gibbs ear. Gibbs sighed and then his eyes swept over the four red-faced "kids" staring at their food. The four of them took turns to look at Zevida.

"What?" Zevida asked, "The tension was high! You can't blame me for asking can you?"

Ziva muttered in Hebrew, "Zevida, some things are best kept hidden."

"Oh." Zevida understood, then blushed red, "Well I still think that if you love each other, why don't you say so? Simple, and straight."

"NO!" Tony and Ziva replied at once, glaring at each other. Then they glanced at Gibbs. Gibbs scraped his chair noisily against the floor, walked over to Tony and Ziva, then gave them both a head smack. He then turned to Abby and McGee, who were still red. He returned to his chair.

"I can't believe I made Rule 12 to be broken!" Gibbs sighed, then put his head in his hands. The table suddenly broke into abrupt conversation again. After everyone became relaxed again, Ziva announced that she was going to take a walk outside. Everyone, except Tony, nodded absent-mindedly, even Zevida, as they were to engrossed in their conversation.

"May I accompany you, fair lady?" Tony asked, proffering his arm like he did earlier in the day. Ziva sighed.

"Yes, _sire._ We shall take a turn around the place…no, the field…" Ziva struggled to find the right ending to the phrase.

"Turn around the grounds," Tony helped her, "And that's Jane Austen. I didn't know you liked her" As he said that, they linked arms and walked outside. A cool breeze ruffled Ziva's long hair, blowing it into her face. Tony pulled a lock of it behind her ear. Ziva blushed, for the fiftieth time that day.

"Wasn't that embarrassing," Tony commented, "What happened with rule twelve." Ziva blushed redder and replied, "Yes, I know. I will kill my cousin with a paperclip someday." Tony laughed and commented, "Except with her Mossad training, she'd probably notice." Ziva laughed. They laughed and laughed until they ran out of breath. They were then silent. The silence was tense, asking for something to happen. Suddenly, Tony asked, "Ziva, what do you think about the books that Probie's written?"

"With us as Lisa and Tommy?"

"Yeah, do you think that they could ever become real?"

Silence.

More silence.

"Yes. They are so like us."

"Even with the kissing thing?"

Ziva turned around and eyed Tony, then looked away.

"Y….yes."

That was the queue. Tony swept Ziva around, and kissed her. There was a squeal in the background. Tony and Ziva turned, and noticed that the whole team including Zevida were standing at the entrance, watching them. McGee shushed Abby. Gibbs stood there, his mouth open. He abruptly closed it again. Ziva looked from Tony, then to the team, not knowing where to go. The silence was so tense. Gibbs cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"Rule number twelve," Gibbs sighed, "That is like the hundredth time I have said it. Anyone need me to remind them again what it is?" Abby and Ziva were turning redder by the second.

"Abby? McGee" Gibbs pivoted around to face Abby and McGee, "Well, what do you think?" Abby calmed down, hoping that Gibbs had not discovered her secret.

"Well, it's good……"Abby started, then a smile broke onto her face, "Everyone now owes me 10. Starting with Timmy." She held out her hand. Tim reluctantly dropped 10 into her hand.

"Ducky." Ducky muttered, "Sorry Jethro." as he placed the money into her hand.

"And luckily last, Director." With incredulous eyes, Gibbs watched the Director smile at her as she gave Abby the money.

"Only 20 more people to go!" she clapped her hands happily.

"You bet on _us!_" Tony asked.

"Well, it was kinda obvious you two had some kind of zing!" Abby smiled.

"Didn't see that coming," Ziva shook her head.


	5. Chapter 5 The Aftermath

**Hello! this is like the first time I have actually written a comment on my stories! (cause I keep forgetting to.) Please review it. This is my first fan fiction and I am excited that people are actually reading it!! Thanks for reading it. Enjoy! Please review to let me know how you're enjoying it. And suggest what you want next to happen!**

**PS. These next few chapters are pretty short. They'll get longer though, not to worry!**

* * *

The next morning, Ziva came to work with Zevida. At first though, she had stopped by the book shop to but McGee's book, Deep Six. She needed to read that for once, entirely, not by little snippets seen by peering over Tony's shoulder. As the elevator door dinged open, many people swivelled around to stare at Ziva. She assumed that the news of her "relationship status" with Tony had been spread around the workplace. She gave each one of the starers a death glare, before plonking herself down on her seat and beginning to unpack. Zevida went and sat on Tony's chair, with the same "Tonyish" pose of the two hands behind the back of the head. Ziva began to read. Abby walked into the pen, and spotted Ziva.

"Ziva! Guess what! I'm rich!" she cried, showing Ziva the many notes she was carrying, because of the bet. Ziva smiled.

"Thanks for kissing Tony! Now I'm going to get some Caf-Pow…" Gibbs appeared, carrying a coffee and Caf-Pow.

"You should always trust me Abs," he frowned at Abby as he passed her the Caf-Pow. Turning to Ziva he told her, "I do not want last night to happen again, do you understand me?" Ziva nodded. He then smiled and muttered "Youths. The things they do." Gibbs went up the stairs in to Jenny's office.

Tony entered, gleaming with a bright smile. Everyone had the same reaction with Ziva on Tony. Tony smiled at each one of them. As he reached his desk, smiling goofily, he was about sit down, but Zevida was in the chair. She grabbed his hand and twisted it in a complicated matter, making Tony cry out in pain. She let go after Ziva's nod.

"What did you do that for?" he grimaced.

"Well, you were going to sit on me. I had to subtly remind you not to," Zevida replied brightly, "Well, I'm going to the bathroom." She jogged off towards the ladies. Tony got up and walked across to Ziva, who was scribbling in a mixture of French, Hebrew and Italian onto the book.

"Hello, sweet cheeks!" Tony greeted, smiling goofily at Ziva. Ziva looked up from her writing.

"Hello, Tony," she replied, smiling wryly. This was not the response Tony wanted. He tried to kiss Ziva again, except she was too fast for him. She immediately got out of her chair, and walked behind Tony. Tony braced himself against the table, before turning around to face Ziva.

"Ziva?" he asked.

"I'm not going to break Rule 12 in the workplace," she answered modestly, "Unless you want _that._" Gibbs had smacked Tony on the head.

"I'm not completely supportive of this, Tony!"Gibbs growled at Tony. Tony grimaced then sat down again.

"Okay, now, DiNozzo, I need suspects! David, help him. McGee," McGee who had just arrived hastily sat down and began unpacking at his boss' orders, "I need information!" Zevida appeared carrying a folder.

"Sir, this is the case file that Director David just sent over. Its in Hebrew so Ziva and I need to translate it," she puffed.

"Good. Now, get going," Gibbs commanded. He sat down on his chair and began to type. After a while, Ziva and Zevida handed Gibbs a complete translation. He scanned over it, informing the team of the nine suspects and overall information. They began to try to match up the suspects and the evidence they found at the crime scene.


	6. Chapter 6 Sarah David

**Hello...again. I hope you like my updates. I am not getting many reviews...please review! Thanks to aserene, your reviews have made me feel great! I've written chp 7... I'll probably slow down a bit after that (you know how I've been updating frequently) cause I've got exams coming up...AARGGHH!! (_expresses fury_). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I'll update pretty soon.**

* * *

4 days later ...

They had finally narrowed the suspects down to three. Zevida was very happy at the prospect of her mission coming to an end.

"Okay, now. We need to find these three suspects and get them into interrogation," Gibbs stated looking at thee team, "Well, get started!" McGee was typing furiously.

"Got a trace on all three of their phones!" he announced excitedly. Three blinking dots were moving across the map, 25 metres from each other. They suddenly stopped, and disappeared. McGee began to type furiously, but the dot did not reappear. Suddenly, Gibbs' phone rang.

"Jethro Gibbs," Gibbs answered, then his face became unreadable, "Be right there." He looked at Ziva and Zevida. Ziva gasped.

"No…"

"Yes. Sarah David is dead."

* * *

"Ziva, would you care to tell me how many relations you have here in the USA?" Tony asked in the car, bewildered by the sudden "popping up" of this Sarah David.

"Well, Zevida currently knows more than I do," Ziva replied, looking out of the window.

"Well, currently the Director has Sarah, Miriam, Ramona, Ahava and Shomer out, all doing his "missions"," Zevida answered directly, looking Tony in the eyes.

"I…see," Tony replied, bewildered by the amount of people related to Ziva out in America, "Do any of your missions overlap?"

"No, except we've all been sent to find murderers," Zevida commented, looking out the window like Ziva, "Now, let us shut our maps until we get there."

"Traps…you mean shut our traps," Tony smiled.

"Yes, whatever," she leant back onto her chair.

"Soo like Zee-vah," he muttered under his breath.

_Snap._ Tony took a picture of the dead girl, lying floppily on the floor, her arms spread out and her lips parted in a shocked expression. Blood pooled around her. Sarah David did not look much like Ziva or Zevida, but she had the whole hair thing and they all shared the same nose. Her face was slightly longer than Ziva, and her forehead was smaller. Tony could not help noticing and comparing these things_._

Ziva's expression was hard as she looked at her dead cousin. On the outside, she appeared cool and calm, but on the inside there was tumult throughout her. She was scared for the safety of her other cousins. What was her Aba thinking when he sent them all out here to die? She gazed at Sarah. She knelt down and pushed a lock of Sarah's hair away from her white face, drained of blood. Zevida stood back, against the wall. She too had controlled her emotions. She walked forward to Ziva and inspected her dead cousin. Fear welled up inside her, as much as she tried to suppress it. She thought of Miriam, Ramona, Ahava and Shomer, still out there, somewhere, especially Miriam, her sister.

Ducky and Jimmy finally carried the dead body of Sarah onto the van. Everyone stared after the body. There was a strange tinge of remorse in everyone, as Sarah was related to one of their team, making her almost part of the family. Gibbs broke the silence.

"Back to headquarters everyone. And we start investigating."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7 Yesterday

**I have gained inspiration from this chapter from the Beatles' song "Yesterday". And I have gained inspiration from other writers out there (you guys rock!) enjoy! This chapter is _totally_ for true TIVA and JIBBS lovers and fanatics...aka...ME!! Anyway...get back to the story.**

**Maybe I should put a disclamier in...so here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS, yet if I did, Vance would probably be throttled and stabbed 3 times in his chair. (sorry, I couldn't resist adding that. If you love Vance...then don't take it personally...please.) CAn't wait till Season 6!!**

**And as I mentioned before, i'm sorta also running out of ideas...please help! I am officially going on strike until I have at lest 7 reviews for this chapter! I mean guys...puh-leez! Only aserene is reviewing, and MissJayne reviewed...**

* * *

It was 10 pm. There was no prospect of going home early tonight, as the report and work pile stacked on their desks towered over them. Ziva was typing furiously, her eyes skimming back and forth. Zevida was down with Abby, enjoying the Goth's company more and more, and she was also interested in what Abby did. Tony was writing sluggishly, while Tim had his head in his hands. Gibbs was talking with the Director over the best way to handle the case. As Ziva printed out the report, Tony slammed his pen down, startling McGee out of his reverie. Ziva came back holding the thick stack of paper. She put it in her "finished" pile. She sighed, then began to type again. Tony had enough. He stood up, to stretch his legs.

Walking over to Ziva, he commented, "My my, Ziva. You're a little workaholic. Now, how much have you done, sweetie?" Tony gazed at the "finished" pile enviously. Ziva's eyes snapped up from the computer. Tony smiled at her, returning to his comfortable chair.

"Hello, Ziva. You have come back to the world." Ziva grimaced and tried her best to glare at him.

"What do you want?" she snapped, her bleary eyes beginning to close, then she pushed the lids open again. Tony smiled again, leaning on the backrest.

"A rest, my dear Zee-vah. Not that you'd know how too," he replied teasingly.

"Get back to your work," Ziva's words slurred slightly, as she looked back to her computer. Tony began to write. Then he began to hum. _Oh great, here we go again, _Ziva thought,_ what is wrong with this guy?._ Her typing slowed slightly. Then he began to sing softly.

_Yesterday, _

_All my troubles seemed so far away, _

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay,_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday. _

Tony looked directly at Ziva as he began to sing. He wanted to provoke some reaction from his "crazy ninja chick" who sat there at the computer, never brining up what happened 5 days ago. Tony remembered the scene so clearly, especially when Ziva kissed him. Exhilaration had swept through him.

_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be,_

_There's a shadow hanging over me, _

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly._

Ziva turned towards Tony slowly. Did he really mean these words he was singing, or was this a random tune he just picked out for the sake of it? Seeing his eyes boring into hers like on so many occasions, she guessed he did mean the words. She wanted to tell him that she did remember that night, 5 days ago. Yet she was conscious of the others. Tony got up and walked towards Ziva. He leaned on the desk, as he bellowed out:

_Why she had to go _

_I don't know, she wouldn't say. I said, something wrong, _

_Now I long for yesterday. _

Heads were beginning to turn. He wanted that to happen. This would be a new piece of gossip. He wanted everyone to know that he cared for Ziva so much. The song was so true. Yet he only had Ziva in his eyes. McGee was secretly filming on his camera, ready to save this beautiful, precious file. He was grinning slyly, as Ziva and Tony were completely oblivious to this.

_Yesterday, _

_Love was such an easy game to play, _

_Now I need a place to hide away, _

_Oh, I believe in yesterday. _

Tony was now belting the song out on the top of his lungs. It projected around the office like a stereo. Ziva kept her face hard, trying to keep the water in her eyes, _in_ her eyes. The song seemed to be talking to her, and Tony's actions added to it. Gibbs and Jenny had heard the racket, and had come out of their office. They peered down at Tony, with Ziva slightly shrinking down, to hide her face. Jenny smiled while Gibbs sighed. She hummed the tune with Tony, her head beginning to rest on Gibbs' shoulders. Gibbs looked around furtively to make sure that no one was looking, then he kissed her. Jenny smiled. They quickly let go.

_Why she had to go _

_I don't know, she wouldn't say._

_I said, something wrong, _

_Now I long for yesterday. _

Tony pulled Ziva up. Ziva got up shyly. "Dance with me," he whispered, then winked. McGee was scribbling notes down for his book. Ziva and Tony twirled around the pen, Ziva's hair flying. She laughed contentedly. Abby and Ziva had just come up from the lab, and were watching the two with wide eyes.

_Yesterday, _

_Love was such an easy game to play, _

_Now I need a place to hide away,_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday. _

Tony stopped twirling Ziva around, and then together they sang the last verse again, Ziva's voice blending in with Tony's.

_Yesterday, _

_Love was such an easy game to play, _

_Now I need a place to hide away, _

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm. _

He turned around and kissed Ziva full on her lips. She stiffened for a moment, then relaxed. Ziva seemed to overflow with emotions. There was the sadness that had been contained in her because of the death of Sarah, then now this exhiliration and happiness that swept through her. There was no slapping, no action. The office was silent. The two kissed passionately, then let go. Suddenly, cheers and clapping arose from the office, everyone being fully awake and aware now. Jenny sighed and hand in hand with Gibbs they walked down the steps. At the sight of the Director and Gibbs, everyone scrambled back into their chairs, and began to type, glancing furtively at each other.


End file.
